journeymanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 102: Friendly Skies
|next= }} Dan Vasser and his wife Katie travel on a plane. When Dan goes to the bathroom, he slips through time, and ends up on a plane on November 20, 1975. Synopsis Dan and Katie are in a hospital. Dan is having an MRI. The Tech explains that Dan must hold completely still. He offers Dan Headphones which Dan refuses. Katies Cell Phone rings. The woman on the other end asks if they are on the airplane. Katie says they are on their way to the airport. The MRI ends and the Tech enters the chamber followed by Katie who stops and stares at the empty MRI table. She says "Honey?" and Dan steps out from behind a curtain where he was changing. The Tech tells them they are done and that they will hear from him on Tuesday. Dan thanks him and tells him they have a plane to catch. There are scenes of Dan and Katie checking into the airport for their flight and going through security checkpoints. We next see them sitting in their seats on the plane. Dan goes to use the bathroom. Katie reclines her seat. Dan is has just soaped his hands using the liquid soap dispenser prior to washing his hands in the bathroom when he travels. He sees that the soap dispencer has been replaced with tiny bars of soap. to the bathroom of an airplane in the 1970's. He opens the door to a passenger cabin filled with cigarette smoke. As he makes his way to his seat he bumps into a stewardess wearing an orange polyester uniform carryimg a can of Tab. He sees a young boy shooting a cap gun at him, and the inflight movie is Conquest of the Planet of the ApesAs he sits down he notices the date on the San Francisco Register newspaper being read by the person across the aisle from him is Thursday, November 20, 1975. He also notices that the young lady sitting beside him appears to be very tense. Back in the present, a flight attendant drops a bag of peanuts in Katies lap while walking by her. He continues to the back of the cabin where another passenger says that the bathroom door is locked but no one answers. he knocks loudly and says "Hello, are you okay in there? Are you all right in there? Hello? Can we assist you sir?" Meanwhile, in 1975, the young woman sitting next to Dan has her water break. She asks him not to say anything as she is not supposed to be flying this late. Dan tells the stewardess that the woman is in labor. She asks if there is a doctor on board, and an older obviously sloppy drunk, says, "I am, proctology mostly". Dan takes control of the situation, he asks the woman her name and she replies Diana. Dan asks where the father is and Diana replies that he is not in the picture. She begs him to help her. In the present, They break open the bathroom door. Katie quietly places Dans laptop in her handbag. A Flight Attendant approaches and asks for her name. Katie identifies herself and is then asked if she is flying alone. She asks, "Why?" He tells her another passenger told him that Katie was flying with a man. Katie replies, "Well it appears that I'm not." Cut to 1975, Dan down on his knees in the aisle, says "Push, Diana, push" He says there is a lot of bleeding and they may need to land the plane quickly. Katie calls Dan on her cell phone and leaves him a voice message that the plane is returning to San Francisco. and that they may have a little problem. She then texts Dans brother, Jack saying, SOS SFO ASAP. Dan tells Diana, "One more time... Now push." Diana screams loudly, and then there is a babies cry. Dan hands Diana her baby and the stewardess announces that the flight will be landing a little short of their destination "...And it's a GIRL!!!" Katie is seen sitting in an office in the airport. When asked why she was travelling to Portland, she replies that they were going to a bed and breakfast. She tells them she thinks he must have left the plane before it took off, while she was asleep, probably to gety some caffiene. The agent asks her again what their plans were in Oregon. Katie replies that they were going to have lots of sex. through the window Jack is seen entering the area. Dan wakes up in the airport back in the present. he gets Katies message on his voice mail and meets Jack climbing the stairs toward security. They proceed together to get Katie. Returning home, Katie and Dan discuss what happened. Dan explains that he can't control when he goes, it just happens. He finishes by saying, "I don't know for sure... ...I'm new at this" Katie decides she is tired and is going to skip dinner. She kisses Dan and goes up the stairs. Dan travels while she is still on the staircase. Dan is sleeping on a street corner somewhere in San Francisco, where a young tattooed hood rat attempts to steal his watch. A female voice tells him to go home and the punk runs off. Dan wakes and looks up to see Livia looking down at him. She gives him a hand up and he just stares at her for a second. Then he hugs her tightly to him. He pulls back and asks Liv, "Why ? Why us, Liv. Why? Why are both of us doing this?" She asks him what year it is. He replies that he doesn't know because his phone doesn't work here. She tells him he will need an old phone, expired currency and personal id, and not to travel with citrus, that it explodes. She says that the cars look like the 80's. In the background there is a mother and her daughter getting out of a car. He turns around and its the woman he whose baby he delivered back in 1975. She recognizes him and they ride a cable car together. He asks her what they were fighting about, and she explains that her daughter, Tanna, wants to meet her dad. She explains that she hasn't ever told Tanna who her father is. Dan says maybe its time she did. She says she doesn't know if thats a good idea, that he doesn't know Trevor and that she doesn't know if that is in the cards. Dan tells her Tanna may end up resenting her if she doesn't. They part ways at Market Street with Diana telling Dan she would like him to meet Tanna. Dan replies that he has a feeling that they will run into each other again. As Diana walks away Dan travels. Katie is awakened by Dan rummaging in drawers in the bedroom. He asks here if she knows where the charger for his ancient mobile phone is. She says she sold it at a garage sale. He wishes she hadn't done that because his phone doesn't work in certain... ...time zones. Dan and Katie proceed to get amorous, Dan excuses himself to go into the bathroom. He sees Birth Control pills in Katies overnight bag. He is upset, but says nothing. Dan does a computer search for Diana Bloom and turns up an obituary stating that she died in 1991 of an aortic dissection of the heart. He gets a headache and realizes he is about to travel. He passes through a door in his office and exits through a revolving door from a real estate seminar onto the street in 1994. He goes to his then apartment that he shares with Livia, grabs some currency, and a charger for his mobile, and then has to hide when 1994 Livia, Jack, Katie and he enter. He manages to exit the apartment without being seen and returns to the real seminar. He sees Tanna waiting to meet her father. She almost leaves, but he intervenes and the meeting is far from pleasant. Her father, Trevor Mason is not pleased to meet her and bacsically brushes her off, She leaves in tears. Dan attempts to follow her, but as he passes through the revolving door he once again travels back to the present. Katie and Zack enter their kitchen carrying grocery bags. Dan comes in and grabs Zack and flings him into the air. Katie tells Dan she tried calling him and he tells her he was in a " Bad Cell Area". While setting the table for their dinner party, Dan confronts Katie about the birth control pills he found in her bag. They argue and Dan leaves the house to pick up his Mustang from the garage, saying he will be back in time for dinner. After picking up the car, Dan calls Jack, asking him to take Zack for the weekend so He and Katie can have some time. He feels a headache coming on and pulls over, calling Katie and telling her he will be late for dinner before travelling to an aircraft in flight a newspaper tells him it is January 29, 1995. The flight is full so he doesn't have a seat. He sees Livia walking up the aisle toward him. She asks him if he wants to join the Mile High Club. He asks her if He is following someone, why is she there? Livia says she doesn't know. They are asked to take their seats by a flight attendant. Dan tells Livia he doesn't have a seat. livia tells him to take hers as she doesn't need it. Dan comes to the conclusion that Livia is following HIM. She tells him that maybe she doesn't know. She asks him when he got married and to whom. He asks her where she went when she left that plane, where she liver, WHEN she lives. They are interupted by the flight attendant asking them to take their seats again. Livia tells him to take her seat, that he won't be sitting next to a stranger. She kisses him and disappears around a corner. Dan proceeds to the seat Livia left and sits down. Across the aisle from him is Trevor Mason, he is wearing an oxygen mask. Leaving the airport, Dan uses his old mobile phone to call Dixon Graphics where Tanna Bloom works, He is told to try Daves Bar as she just got paid. Dan goes there, finds Tanna and tells her that her father is dying, he has leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. Dan has to run because the cab driver thinks he gave him counterfeit bills and has called the police. He is chased by an officer through the streets until Tanna pulls up in a car and tells him she wants to see her father, so he gets in her cat and they take off, we see that the officer in pursuit is Dans brother Jack. At the hospital, Tanna is once again nervous about seeing her father. She goes to him and they discuss her getting the test to see if she is a match for him. Dan and Billy Marble, another cancer patient go for coffee and while they are talking Dan travels home. Dan uses his Smart Phone to search for Trevor Mason and gets no hits. Dan returns home to find Katie cleaning up from the dinner party. He apologizes and Katie accepts the apology. He tells her he is sorry for pushing the second kid, that its hard enough for him to hang on to the family hes got. Katie tells him they are not going anywhere. Dan uses his computer to search for Tanna Bloom and goes to find her. He finds out she wasn't a match for her father and that he died in 1996. She was, however, a match for Billy Marble and he is now flying humanitarian flights. Dan and Katie attempt to fly out for a weekend again and are told that they are on a no-fly list. They decide to drive to Mendocino, which is only an hour away. Music * "Get Down Tonight" by KC & The Sunshine Band * "Shining Star" by Earth, Wind & Fire * "Inside You" by The Psychedelic Furs Cast Regulars * Kevin McKidd as Dan Vasser * Gretchen Egolf as Katie Vasser * Moon Bloodgood as Livia Beale * Reed Diamond as Jack Vasser * Charles Henry Wyson as Zack Vasser * Brian Howe as Hugh Skillen Guest starring * Annie Wersching as Diana Bloom * Jessica Chastain as Tanna Bloom * Keith Sellon-Wright as Trevor Mason * Patrick St. Esprit as Carl Hanson * J.R. Cacia as Billy Marble * Gabriel Tigerman as Jesse * Heidi Mokrycki * Betsy Rue * Reggie Jordan * Kris Iyer Co-starring * Darryl Alan Reed: TSA Official Myers * Jonathan Walker Spencer: TSA Official Ramsey * James Stellos as Flight Attendant #1 * Trisha Simmons as Flight Attendant #2 * Chase Polan: Stewardess * Tracey Heggins as Stewardess * Franklin Dennis Jones as Cigarette Man * Kendall Gallagher as 10 Year Old Tanna * Joseph Carberry as Cabbie * Devin Barry as Boyfriend * Stephanie Wang as Ticket Agent * Philip Shahbaz as Superior * Martin Kildare as Pilot * Jarrod Crawford as Police Officer * Chris Angelo as Cablecar conductor * Zachary Richard as Garbage man * Jordan Timsit as Shooting boy |next= }} 102